I Love You Like A Love Song
by CarlosIsMine-NotYours
Summary: This is a short story about a talent show Logan and Carlos have. read on to find out what they do.


**Author's Note:** Well, sorry for it being so short, but it's worth it. This is all in Logan's P.O.V.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own big time rush, or the song. I only own the characters and the stories plot.

Hello there. My names Logan Henderson, and I'm in a tight situation right now. For one, my best friend and secret crush, Carlos Pena, signed us up for singing in the talent show and didn't bother to tell me until today. I would have dropped the show and forget singing, but Carlos begged me to sing with him. I couldn't resist his beautiful hazel eyes that'll make you feel like your high up in the skies. His hair is as dark as the night sky and feels softer than silk way he smiles always makes me melt inside. His caramel skin looks so much better compared to my creamy-pale 's an angel sent from heaven, you can even see his halo and wings. Well, I know I do whenever he uses his puppy dog eyes on me, kinda like he did this morning to make me stay and sing with him. Even though he's my best and only friend, he doesn't know that i like him, let alone that I'm gay. I never had the courage to tell him. I felt that if I told him, he would never want to be my friend again. Sorry, off topic here. Where were we? Ah yes, the talent show. I don't even know why Carlos wants me to sing with him in the talent show. He sounds like the most beautiful sound in the world. To me, I think I sound like a spoon caught in a shredder. He wouldn't even tell me what song we were going to sing. All he said is that we've practiced it since it first came out. Instead of thinking of endless amount of songs, I just waited until it was time to sing. So here I am, back stage waiting for Carlos. Would you look at, here Carlos comes now. He was walking towards me smiling with two microphones in his hands. He gave me one and asked me if I was ready. I nodded and he grabbed my wrists (which I wish was my hands), and lead me out to the stage. I was so nervous, I couldn't move. Ii felt a thousand eyes on me. Row by row, they all grew silent as Carlos began to speak. He announced the song we will be singing is "I Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez. I had so many mixed feelings. I was happy, nervous, and relieved all at the same time. The audience clapped and the lights began to dim. Carlos snapped his fingers and our school band started playing. Carlos raised his mic and sang.

**_Carlos: It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung, and I guess right now here's another one. So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em._**  
><strong><em>Me: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible. A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again, and I want you to know baby.<em>**

**_Both: I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._**

**_Carlos: Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do._**  
><strong><em>Me: And it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are... And I want you to know baby.<em>**

**_Both: I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat._**

**_Me: No one compares, you stand alone, to every record I own._**  
><strong><em>Carlos: Music to my heart that's what you are. A song that goes on and on.<em>**

**_Both: I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby. (Carlos grabs my hand and finishes) I love you...like a love song..._**

The whole crowed cheered for us. My heart was racing, I was breathing heavily, and I had the best time of my life. We hugged (which I wish was forever), I whispered in his ear. "I love you like a love song." He smiled and nodded.  
>_<p>

A week after the talent show, Carlos hasn't talked to me. I felt like I wanted to cry every time I saw him. I got my math book from my locker and turned around. I bumped into someone and said sorry. In return, I got a pair of lips on mine. I was shocked to see who kissed me. It was Carlos. We broke apart and Carlos whispered into my ear. "No one compares, you stand alone, to every record I own. Music to my heart that's what you are." I looked at him and said, "I love you like a love song... Does this mean we're together?" Carlos nodded and kissed me again.

**thanks for readin my fourth story. please review n tell me how i did. Peace, Jay-R, is outies**


End file.
